We Keep Each Other From Falling Apart
by Morningstar-Girl
Summary: After a mission nearly takes Lance's life, Keith now constantly stays by his side and has Lance always under his watch. Even when Keith's away he'll get the other Paladins to keep tabs on Lance for him. But when Lance gets sick of not having any space between them and tells Keith, it backfires horribly on the Blue Paladin and puts their relationship on the line.


**We Keep Each Other From**

 **Falling Apart**

"I still can't believe you almost let that Phargiot kidnap me!" Lance yelled, his arms flailing around as he walked. "Some partner you are Keith!"

Keith let out a huffy breath. "Serves you right Lance for flirting with them in the first place."

Lance started shaking his head, stopping in his tracks and forcing Keith to stop with a bored look on his face.

"One, Allura said to mingle and win over the Phargiot to join the Coalition. And two, how should I know no one knows what consent is on Phargo."

Keith sighed, bringing a hand up to the bridge of his nose to pinch it in frustration.

"One, doesn't mean that you should flirt with the Phargiots. Especially in front of me.

"Two, if you would have just followed the plan and stayed with me you wouldn't have been grabbed by that creep.

"And three, I _did_ save your ass in the end, did I not?"

Lance pouted, Keith was right. Damn it, he was _always_ right. It was Lance's own damn fault that that Phargiot creeper took his innocent playful flirting meant something more. It had nearly cost them the mission when Keith began pummelling Lance's would-be kidnapper.

Keith was right. Not that Lance will let him know.

Lance shoved his hands in his jacket pockets and walked past Keith.

"Lance," Keith said. His tone irritated.

 _Good, let him get mad_ , the Blue Paladin thought as he continued his march towards their destination.

He heard footsteps running after him.

Lance let out a 'humph' and turned his head upwards, away from Keith.

Keith let out an irritated sigh as the doors to the dining room slid open. Pidge's laughter cut through the silence between the two.

"Trouble in paradise boys?"

"Not now Pidge," Keith grumbled.

"What's it about now?" Hunk asked, setting down plates. "Keith's extreme training regimen making Lance go crazy?"

"Nah, I bet it's Lance almost kidnapping stint in Phargo," Pidge said.

She noticed Lance flinch at the mention of Phargo and grinned.

"Yeah, he just doesn't want to admit Keith's right."

"As always," Hunk added.

"Thank you," Keith said.

"I thought you guys were my friends!" Lance yelled.

"What's going on guys?"

 _Shiro!_ Lance grabbed onto the elder Paladin's arm as he passed by to get to his spot at the table.

"Shiro! Your kids are bullying me again!" Lance whined. "Do something!"

Shiro blinked at Lance before turning to the others and turned back to the Paladin.

"You think those three would listen to me if I told them to stop?" he said, a playful tone is his voice and a sly grin on his lips.

Pidge and Hunk's laughter sound off as Lance let out a high-pitch whine.

"Lance." Keith's voice cut through the pair's laughter.

A pout returned to Lance's face and he turned away from the Red Paladin.

Lance was determined to keep this damn façade until Keith apologized. For what? Who knows.

 _Yeah, I can totally keep this up_ , Lance thought. _I'm not gonna-_

A defeated sigh coming from Keith brought Lance out of his thoughts.

"Lance." That did it, Keith's pleading voice made Lance break his silent treatment.

The Blue Paladin turned to his partner. Violet eyes distraught and lips pulled back into a frown. At the sight of Keith, Lance deflated.

"Look, I'm sorry I wasn't paying enough attention to you. And wasn't paying attention to that creep," Keith said. "But, you know I don't do well in groups and-"

"Keith," Shiro gently warned.

"Right." Keith stopped, taking in a deep breath. "I'm just…I'm sorry."

Lance felt his bottom lip quiver slightly. He took a step forward and wrapped his arms around him.

"S'okay," he said, nuzzling his nose in Keith's neck. "I'm sorry too."

Lance felt Keith relax as he wrapped his arms around him.

It would've been a nice moment between the two, even a bonding one as Keith so loves to bring up. But the pair had an audience.

"Awe," Hunk and Allura (who had suddenly appeared) cooed.

Pidge gagged. "If you two are gonna quiznacking suck face, do it in another room."

Keith and Lance pulled apart from each other to send a glare to her.

"Shut up!"

"Now, now," Shiro said. "Let's eat."

"Agreed," Coran said.

Everyone took their seats and began to eat as Coran retold one of his favourite adventures with the Paladins of Old. But Lance wasn't listening. He was paying attention to the Paladin on his left.

Lance smiled, thinking about how stupid this latest fight was. He reached over to tug on Keith's jacket.

Lance saw that Keith had glanced down to his hand and smiled. He switched his spork from his right hand to his left and reached down to Lance's. Lance, in turn, wrapped a couple fingers around Keith's and rubbed the back of Keith's knuckles with his thumb.

"You're not subtle," Pidge said with her mouth full of goo.

"You shouldn't take with food in your mouth Katie," Lance said, glaring at the Green Paladin across from him, "you could choke."

Keith, still eating, nodded and hummed in agreement. "Not very lady-like."

Pidge, in retaliation, shovelled more food into her mouth. "Fuck off."

"Language Pidge," Shiro warned.

Pidge let out a low grumble in response as Coran went on another story of how Allura wasn't that excited about studying etiquette.

But like before, Lance wasn't paying attention. His focus was on the hand he was holding.

* * *

It happened suddenly, about a year before. The team were on the seemingly peaceful planet of Yen-Sid in the Vismoe System. Yen-Sid was having a weird party for Voltron's arrival.

At sunset, the team and the Yen-Sidians shared a feast before the dancing started.

Lance, the social butterfly, danced with anyone who would let him drag onto the dancefloor. Allura, a couple of Yen-Sidians, Hunk, Coran, even Pidge reluctantly danced with him. So, nearly everyone, with the exception of Shiro, who was talking with the chief of the Yen-Sidians…And Keith.

Keith stood on the edge of the party by the snack table, leaning on a tree.

Lance frowned. _No way in hell he's brooding at a party like this._

He started making his way over to Keith when a gust of wind blew past, going through the weird translucent purple leaves, gleaming down on Keith.

The combination of the purple lighting and the wind blowing through his (not that Lance would ever admit) perfect hair made him even more attractive than usual.

It was almost enough to make Lance stop and gap at him. But no, Lance had a mission to force the gorgeous half-Galra dance with him.

His mission was slightly detoured when a kid Yen-Sidian went up to Keith and started excitedly talking to the Red Paladin.

Lance was about to run up to the two to ease the tension that he thought would inevitably spring up. But stopped in his tracks and was surprised when the straight face on Keith's face disappeared and was replaced with a soft look. Keith knelt down and answered whatever question the kid asked. Lance watched as the kid held out a pad of paper and a pen for Keith to sign and the Red Paladin happily obliged.

Once the kid was happily walking away, probably to show off Keith's autograph, Lance walked over to Keith. The other boy noticed Lance approaching him and straightened up a bit, as if to cover up that he liked kids.

"Thought you'd be tearing up the dancefloor," Keith said.

"I became parched," Lance said, flashing Keith a smile as he stopped at the table next to him to grab a drink. "But seriously, Keith Kogane good with kids? Who would've thought?"

Keith let out a scoff. "Don't start."

"I'm not starting anything," Lance said. "I'm surprised, that's all."

"I'm not a heartless bastard Lance."

"Hm." Lance brought his cup to his lips. "Could've fooled me."

"Lance," Keith snapped.

Said teen flinched, his lips pulling into a thin line and closing his eyes. He heard Keith sigh.

"Growing up in a home sucks."

Lance opened his eyes and stared at Keith, who had his eyes focused on a group of kids on a group of kids on the dance floor.

"Adults could care less about you, at least most of them did at mine. It's why I don't trust most. But I told myself I wouldn't break a kid's spirit like what they did to mine." Keith's arms crossed each other and his hands gripped them tightly. "I would be different than them with any kid I came across."

"Wow."

Keith glanced over to Lance, a small smile on his lips. "Thank my sad anime backstory for my likeage of kids."

Lance let out a laugh. "I don't think 'likeage' is a word Buddy." He finished off his drink.

"It is now."

"Sure it is." Lance put his cup down on the table and grabbed Keith's wrist. "C'mon you non-heartless bastard."

"What?" Keith said, slight chuckled followed.

"You, My Dude, have not danced at all tonight," Lance said. He glanced over his shoulder and shot Keith a toothy grin. "And I will not have that."

Keith's eyes widened for a second before his head went down. Lance could've sworn a smile graced his lips and a slight red tint dusted his cheeks.

Lance ignored the grins that Hunk and Allura were sending in their direction and stopped once the two were in the centre surrounded by Yen-Sidians. Just as Lance turned to Keith, the fast-paced music was replaced with a slow song.

Lance glanced over Keith's shoulder to where the band was playing and saw Pidge (the little shit disturber) in front of the stage, grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

 _You're so dead Katie Holt._

"Lance?"

"Huh…" Lance locked eyes with Keith's. A sad smile curled on his lips. "Sorry, this isn't really a head-banger that I wanted to get you to dance."

"I'm sorry?"

Lance sighed. "It's a slow dance." He glanced away, bringing a hand up to his neck to scratch it. "So…we have to dance slowly…together."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Silence.

Keith broke it first.

"I don't mind slow dancing with you."

"Huh?"

Lance turned to Keith, surprised. Keith had his eyes on the ground. A light pink blush dusted Keith's cheeks, Lance felt his own cheeks burning slightly.

Keith sighed before locking eyes with Lance's. "Don't make me say it again."

Keith flinched and glared to his left. He let out a curse that Lance didn't understand, probably in Korean.

The Blue Paladin followed Keith's glare, connecting it to Shiro, who had a shit-eating grin that was quickly wiped off once the Black Paladin noticed Lance staring at him and sent him a smile and a wave.

"Everything okay?" Lance asked, slowly looking back at Keith.

Keith sighed. "Brothers, they suck."

Lance laughed, stepping closer to Keith. He placed his hands on the other's shoulders and in turn Keith placed his hands on Lance's hips.

Lance ignored the heat rising to his cheeks and led the way of swaying Keith from side-to-side.

"Tell me about it. My big brother, Marco, complete ass. Love him though, kinda have to," Lance said, throwing his head back slightly. "But damn, dude's crazy."

A chuckle escaped from Keith. "What's he do?"

A grin formed on Lance's lips. "I'm glad you asked. Well, growing up I had this-"

Keith pushed Lance slightly away from him and stared down a part of the forest by the snack table they were just at.

"Keith?"

Said teen shot a quick glance at Lance before returned his glare at the forest.

Lance began to worry. "Keith? What's wrong?"

"I…felt _something_ ," he said. Lance looked at Keith with worry in his eyes. "Like…something's watching us from the forest."

Lance raised an eyebrow. "You sure?"

Keith nodded and Lance turned to look at the forest.

"You wanna check it out?"

Keith huffed out a breath and shook his head. "Nah, don't wanna make a scene in the middle of this shindig."

Keith's hold on Lance's hips tightened a bit, pulling him a little closer. A shy smile graced the Red Paladin's lips that mesmerized the Blue Paladin.

"Besides, I'm actually having a good time with-"

A scream had cut him short. Turning to the forest outside of the party grounds, Lance saw a creature, with black and purple scales and reflective silvery tufts of fur on its neck, slowing crawling out of the tree line. On its head was a pair of black horns curling around its four eyes.

"Damn!" Lance yelled, dropping his hands from Keith's shoulders. He pulled out his bayard and aimed at the beast.

Keith threw on his helmet and placed Lance's over his head. Lance's neck tingled as Keith's fingers grazed his skin.

"Coran! What is that thing?"

"That's an andula!" he yelled over the Yen-Sidians.

"A-what-now?!" Hunk yelled back, aiming his bayard at the beast as well.

"An andula, an armoured beast with ridiculous strength and durability," Allura explained. "I thought they were a myth though."

The andula shoved the table with its horns towards a group of Yen-SIdians.

"Look out!" Pidge yelled, shooting her bayard to grab the table and swung it away from the civilians.

"It's as real as it gets!" Hunk yelled.

"Coran, what are its weak points?" Shiro asked.

"Well, it's incredibly slow but its eyes see virtually everything on its side. The best way to attack it is on its hind to decapitate its head around the fur on its neck.

"But its heavily armoured and spiked tail is extremely sensitive and will lash out on you if you don't move quickly."

Shiro fixed a hard glare on the andula, who had began knocking over torches, causing fires to spring up.

"You got a plan Shiro?" Keith asked.

His brother nodded. "Coran, Allura, get the Yen-Sidians to the hill where the ship is. Lance and Hunk, give them cover in case the andula starts throwing stuff at them.

"Pidge, you're on distraction duty with me. Keith, your speed's probably the best thing we have against it. When we give you a chance, take it out."

"On it!" Hunk ran towards some stray Yen-Sidians.

"Roger." Pidge ran towards the andula with Shiro.

"Understood." Allura and Coran started directing Yen-Sidians towards the Castle of Lions.

"Got it!" Keith said.

"Wait Shiro! I'll stay back and give you back-up!" Lance said.

As the Blue Paladin took a single step forward, he was stopped by the flat side of Keith's bayard against his chest.

"Follow Shiro's order Lance, help Hunk with the Yen-Sidians."

"But you'll need back-up."

"You're better suited from long range Lance," Keith said. "We need you to watch our backs."

"I…I…"

Lance couldn't say it. That he was worried about Keith, of all people. It's not that he wasn't worried about Shiro or Pidge, they were distracting the thing. But Keith was going to try to get on its back with one wrong move he could be impaled.

Lance clenched his jaw. "Keith, I'm-"

"Keith!" Pidge yelled. "Hurry up!"

"Coming!" Keith yelled back. He placed fist on Lance's chest plate. "They'll be fine, I'll be quick. Just get into position and keep our back safe."

Keith turned to run into the fray when Lance gathered his thoughts and courage.

"Promise you'll come back to me!"

Keith stopped dead in his tracks and turned to look at Lance. For the Blue Paladin, time had stopped when Keith's eyes locked with his.

"What?"

Lance gripped his bayard. _No turning back now._ "You still owe ne a dance, so promise me you'll stay safe till then."

Keith's eyes stared down blue ones. Keith had an unreadable expression that Lance couldn't figure out.

Keith broke the impromptu staring contest, moving towards Lance with a determined look on his face. The Red Paladin grabbed the Blue Paladin's chest plate.

"Kei-"

Lance was cut off by Keith's lips on his. The kiss itself was quick, only lasting a few ticks at most, but time stopped again for Lance.

When Keith pulled away, a soft smile formed on his lips.

"How's that for a promise?"

A cocky smile formed on Lance's lips. "Hm, it's a'ight."

Keith scoffed. "Cocky bas-"

"Keith!" Shiro yelled. "Stop being a lovesick idiot and help us!"

Keith let out what Lance could've mistaken as a growl. "Brothers." He started heading to where Shiro and Pidge were.

Lance chuckled. "Go get 'em Samurai."

Keith turned around, jogging backwards and shooting Lance a dorky ass smile. "Aim straight Sharpshooter!"

As Lance went up the hill he heard Pidge teasing Keith through the comms in his helmet.

"Somebody's _the new Lover Boy 'round here._ "

" _Shut it Pidge._ " There was false agitated tone in his voice.

The rest of the battle was a blur for Lance. He didn't need to shoot often. Shiro and Pidge were good at keeping the andula out of the way of heavy things and Keith. Lance and Hunk would only need to shoot a stray tree or table out of one of the three's way if there was a chance they wouldn't get away.

Lance could've swore his heart stopped when Keith got slammed with the side of the andula's tail.

Lance took a sharp intake of air and Keith heard it.

" _I'm okay Lance_ ," Keith spat out quickly. His voice strained. " _I'm okay._ "  
"Okay," Lance whispered back. He clenched his jaw shut to prevent him from distracting Keith.

It was when the andula knocked over more torches that thick black smoked blocked Lance's view on Keith and the others that he got worried.

"Shiro, I can't see any of you or the andula! I'm moving in!"

" _Too much of a risk Lance!_ " Keith said. He sounded tired. " _Stay put!_ "

Lance gritted his bayard tighter. "I can't provide back-up if I can't see Keith."

" _No Lance, he's right_ ," Shiro said. " _If it breaks through us, you and Hunk will have to take it out from there._ "

"Lance, listen to them," Hunk said, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

Lance sighed. "Better come back safe Mullet."

" _Heh, I made you that promise didn't I Sh-PIDGE!_ "

"Keith?!" Lance yelled, standing up from his position.

There was a mixture of Shiro and Pidge yelling through the comms. Lance tried to head Keith, but all he could make out were pained grunts.

"Keith?! Pidge! Shiro! What happened?!"

" _Keith got hit!_ " Pidge yelled. There was a slight tremor to her voice.

"I'm moving in!" Lance yelled.

" _Stay in position Lance!_ " Shiro yelled.

"But Keith-"

" _I'm fine!_ " Keith grunted back.

"Keith!"

" _He got under the thing's neck when he pushed me outta the way. He had a shot to end it!_ " Pidge said. " _If you move in, it could throw everything off._ "

Lance gritted his teeth.

" _Lance…_ " Shiro warned.

He went back down on his stomach and aimed at the slowly dissipating smoke. "Understood."

The andula swinging its tail around to get Keith off its neck caused the smoke to clear, giving Lance a better shot. But it also gave him a better look at Keith's injuries.

The Red Paladin was in bad shape. There was a drying gash on his left cheek, probably from before. But blood ran down his face from his right temple. His flight suit was ripped off from his right abdomen and exposed the gash just underneath his ribcage. He seemed to be struggling climbing up on the andula's neck.

"Oh Keith."

" _I'll live Lance, I promise._ "

"Hm."

As Keith began to raise his bayard above his head, the ndula's tail twitched slightly before reeling back to impale Keith.

"KEITH!"

Lance switched his aim on the andula's head to its tail and shot, blowing off part of it.

" _That's My Sharpshooter_ ," Keith sighed out.

Lance's heart fluttered at the words.

Once Keith hacked off the head, it writhed in pain and fell on its side. Though, it fell on the side Keith was clinging on to.

"KEITH!"

Lance dropped his bayard and ran to the others, Hunk following behind. Shiro lifted the corpse as Pidge tried to pull Keith out. Keith had been pinned from his waist down.

"Keith…"

"Just a minor inconvenience right now, I'll be fine," Keith said, flashing a strained smile.

"Lance," Shiro stressed, making the younger Paladin look over to him, "help Pidge get him out."

"Yeah!"

Lance grabbed Keith under his shoulders as Pidge went for his waist and both gently tugged. Keith let out a strained whine.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Lance said, tears pricking at his eyes.

Hunk immediately went to the other side of the andula and helped Shiro hold up the beast. When Lance had the chance, he quickly pulled Keith out from underneath it and into his lap. He slid both their helmets off as Pidge knelt in front of them and started wiping tears from forming in her eyes.

"Idiot. Didn't have to take that hit for me," she grumbled.

She wasn't mad, just worried. Lance saw her hands clenching in tight fists and staring harshly at Keith's wound on his front.

Keith smiled at Pidge and reached out an arm and rubbed her head. Her stare melted away and a smile formed as she let her hands relax.

"You would've done the same for me Pidgey," Keith said.

Pidge scoffed, placing a hand on his for a second but pulling if off. "Yeah, yeah, yeah." Pidge threw a knowing smile to both boys. "Welp, Imma check on Shiro and leave you two lovebirds alone for a bit."

Lance was flustered as the youngest Paladin got up and went over to Shiro where Hunk was already checking up on him.

"Pidge!" Lance said. "Don't-"

Keith cut him off by him leaning back into Lance's chest. He rested his head back against Lance's shoulder. His hair tickled Lance's neck.

"I kept my promise."

Lance smiled, bringing a hand to Keith's forehead and brushed his bangs out of the way. The gash by his temple wasn't too bad.

"Yeah, you did."

Silence.

"So, does this count as our first date?"

"I swear to God, I'll kill you myself if you call this our first date."

* * *

After dinner, the Paladins were excused to do their own thing. For Lance, it meant free time-slash-date night with Keith.

"Where are we going?" Keith asked. His face straight and violet eyes on the hallway.

Lance walked beside him, he had his hands on his neck. He shrugged, "Don't know yet."

"Wanna go to the viewing deck then?"

Lance threw his head back and dropped his arms. A whine came out of his mouth. "We saw the stars last night."

"Yeah, in the Ku-Le System, not the Ha-Le System."

"Keith…"

"C'mon, stop complaining. You love stargazing."

"Yeah, yeah." Lance reached out to grab Keith's hand and laced his fingers with his boyfriend's. "I'm down for anything with you Keith."

Lance glanced over to Keith and laughed at the furious blush on his face.

The soft moment between the two pilots was interrupted by Allura's voice.

" _Paladins! We've received a distress signal from a nearby planet! Suit up and head to your hangars!_ "

Lance let out a groan. Keith chuckled.

"C'mon Sharpshooter. I'll race you there."

"You're on Samurai!"

...

The distress signal came from the planet Darem. The residents on the planet, the Daremites, explained that the Galra had occupied them until recently. A few days before the team had arrived, the Galra had left in a hurry, leaving behind some sort of superweapon at their abandoned base. This said superweapon had killed anyone that would go to check out the base.

It was late in the afternoon on the planet when the Paladins stood on a hill in front of the base. Allura and Coran were back at the Castle of Lions, prepared to use the defense systems to protect the village closest to the base.

Lance was looking through his scope. "Daremites were right, the base's empty."

Shiro hummed. "Right. Pidge, Hunk, you're with me. We're going in first. We might find something on the Galra from their files."

"What about me and Lance?" Keith asked.

"Perimeter check, you two are the fastest so you'll catch up with us in no time," Shiro said.

"There's literally nothing here," Lance said.

"Might be sentries watching us from the treeline," Pidge said.

The pair watched as their teammates raced down the hill towards the entrance of the base.

"You think Shiro set up the teams on purpose?" Lance asked.

"I don't think so." Lance looked over to Keith, who was sporting an annoyed look on his face. "I _know_ so Lance."

"Well at least I'm not stuck with your brother," Lance said. "So damn nosey."

"Probably better than getting threats from Hunk and Pidge."

"Hey! Pidge threatens me too!"

"Yeah…"

"Like she'll taser if-"

"I hurt you. Yeah."

"And would hunt you down to the ends of the universe if you tried to escape her unimaginable punishment?"

Keith stared at Lance with a confused look on his face. "No, just the taser thing."

"What the cheese?"

Keith chuckled. "Maybe Pidge likes me best."

Lance gasped dramatically. "How _dare_ you-"

" _Guys!_ " Hunk's voice cut through on the comms. " _Hurry up with your check. It's creepy in here and I want to get this over with._ "

" _And to clarify, I_ do _like Keith best_ ," Pidge said.

"It's because he saved you like one time, isn't it?"

" _One, he's saved everyone like 20 times. You the most Lance_ ," Pidge said. " _And two, he's my favourite to hang out with, he's not loud like you._ "

"Pidge! You betrayed me!"

" _Now, now_ ," Shiro said. " _Keith, Lance, get a move on._ "

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Keith, go right, I'll take left."

"Right."

Lance looked over his shoulder and sent Keith a loving look. "Stay safe Samurai."

Keith sent him a soft smile before going up to Lance and placing a hand on the back of Lance's head. He pulled him down until Keith's forehead connected with Lance.

"Come back to me Sharpshooter."

Lance placed a quick kiss on Keith's lips. "You know it Babe."

The two went their separate ways, circling the base for any lingering sentries. It was pretty uneventful on Lance's end for the most part. Until he reached the south entrance.

"Holy…" Lance said.

" _What?_ " Keith asked.

Lance stared at the large claw marks on the doorframe and the door itself was ripped from its hinges.

"Nothing," Lance said. "Just watch yourselves Guys. This weapon might be a crazed monster."

" _Roger that_ ," Hunk said.

" _Watch yourself too Lance_ ," Keith warned. " _Don't take unnecessary risks._ "

"Pft." Lance threw his bayard on his shoulder. "You say that like _I'm_ the impulsive one Babe."

" _Well, there was that time on Skinca, when you-_ "

"Ah-pa-pa-pa-pa!" Lance interrupted. "I was drugged and we were alone and you pro-"

The wind was knocked out of him as he was thrown to the side. A roar rang out as Lance hit the ground, letting out a grunt.

" _Lance?!_ " Keith yelled.

" _What was that?!_ " Pidge yelled.

" _Lance?! Answer me!_ " Keith yelled, his voice more desperate.

"I found the superweapon," Lance said, voice strained. "Damn, he's huge."

The creature was huge, a good three feet taller than a bulkier too. Its two legs looked more like bull's legs and had four arms. Its skin was sick colour of green and glistened in the sunlight, covered in slim.

The head was what surprised Lance the most, it was almost non-existent. It was smaller in proportion to the rest of its body. Its mouth had three rows of pointed teeth, at least from what Lance could see. Its three pairs of eyes were hastily sown shut and covered in dried blue blood.

" _Hold him off! I'm heading to your position!_ " Keith yelled.

" _We're almost done on our end_ ," Shiro said. " _We'll meet you at the south entrance. Hold your ground till Keith's there Lance._ "

Lance got up to his feet and aimed his bayard at the weapon. "Easier said than done."

The creature turned its head toward Lance and he shot at him. The creature roared as it got hit before running in Lance's direction. Lance barely managed to get out of the way.

"That was close," Lance sighed out.

" _What happened?!_ " Keith asked.

"Nothing I couldn't handle, don't worry."

" _Lance, don't get cocky and stay on your guard_ ," Shiro said.

"Don't worry about me!" Lance said as he circled around the creature's right, shooting as he ran.

" _Lance_ ," Keith warned.

"What? I can hold him off perfectly-"

The creature turned to Lance before it dissipated to dust.

"-fine." Lance gripped his bayard tighter. "It disappeared."

" _What?!_ " Hunk yelled.

"I think it teleports…" Lance felt his blood run cold. "Keith…"

" _I'm rounding the corner!_ " He must have felt Lance's fear.

"Hurry…"

" _I'm almost there!_ "

Lance felt a heavy, warm breath on his head. Lance looked over his shoulder to see the creature raising its arms over him.

"KEITH!"

" _LANCE!_ "

The creature's arm clamped down on Lance's shoulder, its claws piercing his armour. The creature threw him like a doll towards the wall of the base.

Lance let out a grunt as his head spun. He couldn't make out the voices in his helmet.

He looked up just as the creature disappeared and reappeared in front of him. The creature grabbed Lance by his neck and slammed him against the wall. The creature held him there, clenching his throat.

" _Kei-th_ ," Lance rasped out. " _I'm sorry._ "

" _Lance! I see you! I-Dammit!_ Shiro!"

" _We're heading towards the exit! Almost there!_ "

" _Oh God!_ " Hunk's cried sounded through his comms.

" _Hold on!_ " Pidge yelled.

" _Keith…_ " Lance rasped.

"I'm here!" Keith yelled. "I'm coming!"

Lance turned to where he heard Keith's voice coming from. Though, he couldn't see clearly. The lack of air was getting to him and caused his eyesight to go blurry. But he could make out a blur of red speeding towards him.

Lance raised a shaky hand toward the blur. "Keith…"

"LANCE!"

"Keith…I lo-"

A sudden claw piercing through Lance's stomach, drawing out a gut-wrenching scream from Keith.

" _NO!_ "

The creature turned its attention on Keith and dropped Lance on the ground. Blood pooled around Lance's legs.

Lance rested his head against the base, breathing heavily. Everything was becoming a blur. Voices were slurring together as a blur of green and yellow appeared in front of him as a blur of black rushed towards the blur of red.

Through the pain, Lance only had one name on his mind and his lips.

 _Keith…_

"Keith…"

"Save your strength." Hunk,

"I'm going in!" Pidge.

"Stay sharp!" Shiro.

"I'm going to fucking _kill_ it." Keith.

"Keith…"

Lance doesn't know how long it takes, he was fading in and out of consciousness. But he knows it's over when he heard Hunk's relieved sigh beside him and Pidge's long string of curses aimed towards the creature.

Lance saw the red blur, Keith, racing towards him. He raised on arm and felt someone grasp it tightly, like their life was on the line.

"Lance…" Keith's voice sounded broken. "Oh God…"

"Keith…"

The grip on his hand went tighter.

"I'm here, Sharpshooter." The ghost of a hand brushed over Lance's hair clinging to his forehead. "I'll always be here."

"Good." Lance took in a deep breath and gripped Keith's hand as hard as he could. "Stay safe…Samurai."

"Lance?"

The Blue Paladin used all of his remaining strength to move forward to place a small kiss at the corner of Keith's lips before slumping forward on his chest.

"Lance? C'mon…" Lance could hear the desperation in his voice. "Wake up! Lance!"

"Oh no."

 _Pidge._

"No…"

 _Hunk._

"We have to hurry! NOW!"

 _Shiro._

"Lance! _LANCE!_ "

Keith's cries were the last thing Lance heard before he drifted off.

 _I love you Keith._

* * *

Lance's memories flooded through his mind. Back home in Cuba, the beach with his siblings and parents. Laughter and smiles all around.

Memories of when he was leaving for the Garrison, his niece and nephew crying, his siblings patting him on the back and proud smiles on his mom and dad.

When he made friends with Hunk and was mesmerized by Keith. Running simulators with Shiro before the Kerberos mission. Meeting Pidge. Sneaking out on the roof, rescuing Shiro with Keith. The five of them speeding away from Garrison authorities on the back of Keith's hoverbike. Lance flying Blue for the first time. Meeting Allura and Coran. The battles they faced together. The planets they freed together. The near-deaths. The fights between each other and the fun they had together.

And Keith.

Keith teasing him. Lance annoying him. Keith arguing with him. Lance arguing back. Keith and Lance sneaking glances at each other. Keith laughing, Lance blushing. Keith training, Lance in a trance. Keith happily interacting with kids, Lance realizing he had fallen hard.

Sneaky touches, quick kisses. Intense blushes, soft looks. Heated nights, loving cuddles.

At the end, all Lance could see was Keith. Keith laughing, Keith smiling, Keith blushing, Keith fighting.

Keith looking at Lance like he was the centre of his entire universe.

 _I'm sorry Keith._

* * *

A sudden burst of cold air brought Lance to open his eyes. Smoke surrounded him as he fell forward. A pair of familiar arms caught him.

The smoke cleared and saw he was on the healing desk, just coming out of one of the pods. In Keith's arms.

"Keith?"

"Idiot." He pulled Lance in for a hug. "Don't scare me."

Lance let out a soft laugh before wrapping his arms around Keith's neck. "No promises Babe."

Keith pulled away to let the others have their turn to hug Lance.

"How long was I out?" Lance asked after the final hug with Hunk.

"Two days," Coran said.

"Ah, still shorter than that time in Dori, eh Keith?" Lance teased.

"In my defence," Keith said, coming up to stand behind his boyfriend," I was saving your ass from a sentry gone haywire."

Lance waved his hand in front of his face. "Minor details."

The group caught Lance up on their shenanigans as they ate Hunk's prepared feast together. Keith had spent the majority of the time staying in front of Lance's pod, only leaving after Shiro or Pidge forced him to shower and eat. Hunk prepared the feast to keep himself busy. Pidge was tinkering with her laptop while babysitting Keith. Shiro would train and take over for Pidge babysitting Keith. Allura and Coran were steering them away from trouble until was Lance healing.

After getting stuffed, Lance had excused himself from the others, saying that he was going to get some more sleep. He placed a hand on Keith's shoulder before running his hand down his arm and weaving their fingers together. Lance got up pulling Keith with him as they walked towards the door.

"Make sure you sleep Lance and not sucking face," Pidge said, Hunk and Shiro laughing next to her.

Lance turned around, quickly flashing the bird at them right before the door closed between them and the others.

The walk down the hallway was quiet between Lance and Keith. Ever since the two of them had the others, Keith hadn't looked Lance in the eye.

 _More like couldn't_ , Lance thought, glancing over to his boyfriend walking next to him.

"Are you okay?" Lance asked.

Keith glanced up slightly before looking down again. "Yeah, I'm good."

Lance scrunched his eyebrows together. "Okay."

Silence returned between them. Until Keith stopped at Lance's door. Lance saw his face distort to a conflicted frown. Something broke inside of Lance when he saw his boyfriend's face.

"Hey."

Keith looked over to Lance.

"Wanna spend the night together?"

They weren't strangers to one staying the right together. After a year together, the two shared countless mid night cuddles and fiery late nights. They still had separate rooms, mainly because Lance had too much stuff in his closet to share room with Keith. Their two rooms also served as neutral grounds whenever they got into a fight or needed space from the other.

But tonight, Lance didn't want to be alone and to leave Keith alone. And he was sure that Keith didn't want either.

Keith nodded. "Yes."

Lance smiled and grabbed his hand, dragging Keith to his room. He felt Keith squeeze his hand tighter.

Once in Lance's room, the Blue Paladin quickly threw his shoes off as the Red Paladin slowly slid his boots off.

Lance got on his bed and slid closer towards the wall until it hit his back. He turned towards where Keith was sitting.

"Keith."

"Hm." The other teen turned at the sound of his voice.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Lance asked, his eyebrows knitted together in worry. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

Keith smiled softly, shaking his head. He climbed into the bed and wrapped his arms around Lance's waist, resting his head on Lance's chest.

Lance was surprised at Keith's action, but it wasn't unwelcomed. One of Lance's arms snaked around Keith's back, pulling him closer, and his other hand begun weaving through Keith's hair.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, you're out of the pod, cuddling with me. I'll be fine in the morning."

Lance laughed, pulling Keith closer to him. "Hm. Love having you in my arms."

"Uh-huh, like being here."

"Oh? Maybe I could ask Allura for a bigger room?" Lance said. "Make this arrangement permanent?"

"Why do you need a bigger room?" Keith asked.

Lance sighed, nuzzling his head against Keith's. "God, you're so damn adorable, but so stupid."

"Hey!"

Lance chuckled, pressing a kiss against Keith's hair. "It's for the two of us. I want us to move in together."

"Oh." Keith's arms tightened around Lance. "I'd like that."

* * *

The following morning, Allura had agreed to give Lance and Keith a larger room to share together.

Lance was psyched to start living with Keith in close quarters rather than out in the open of the castle ship. Keith looked pretty stoic at the news, but Lance knew Keith was excited in his own way.

The Blue Paladin thought Keith would lose the clinginess eventually. The scars of Lance nearly getting killed were still fresh and the _both_ would need time to heal mentally from it.

Or so Lance thought.

The clinginess intensified over the next two weeks.

...

It started in the middle of the third night after Lance came of out the pod.

Lance and Keith were sharing Lance's room until Coran cleaned out the larger room that the pair had picked out to move in to.

Lance woke up, wanting a snack. Keith was on his chest and Lance's arms were around him. Slowly and carefully, Lance pulled Keith off him and climbed around him to get to his blue slippers.

Lance went to the door, looking over his shoulder and giving Keith a small smile before closing the door.

The hallways were dimmed down, reflecting the late hour. Something about the dimmed hallways and silence comforted Lance.

As he neared the kitchen, Lance noticed that the kitchen lights were on.

 _Probably Hunk or Pidge._

The soft sound of fingers tapping on a keyboard broke through the silence.

 _Pidge._

Lance entered the kitchen, seeing the little gremlin child cross-legged on the counter, slowly popping the alien equivalent of Cherry Blasters in her mouth and on her computer.

"Yo Pidgeon."

Pidge glanced up from her laptop and smile before looking back to her screen. "Where's Keith?"

"What d'you mean where's Keith?" Lance asked as he opened the fridge looking for something to snack on.

"You two have essentially attached to the hip since you got out of the pod."

"Yeah."

Lance pulled a bowl of make-shift pasta and started popping it in his mouth.

"He's pretty clingy, eh? I don't know, I think he'll get over it soon enough."

"Where is he then?" Pidge asked.

Lance looked over to her. A slight frown and eyebrows pressed together was etched on her face.

"Still in my room."

"You woke him up?"

"Why?"

"To let him know where you are."

"No?"

"What about a note? You at least left a note in case he woke up before you came here, right?"

"No, Keith's not gonna go berserk."

Pidge slammed her laptop closed. "Shit!" She jumped off the counter and pulled out her phone. "We need to call Shiro. Now!"

"Wha-"

Pidge ran past him. The lights in the hallways lit up to full brightness. She started tapping numbers of her phone, probably Shiro's.

"Pidge! Why do we need Shiro?!"

"Because of your boyfriend, Idiot!" Pidge yelled, stopping to glare at him. "I can't believe you're so clueless to-"

" _Pidge? It's what-three in the morning-why you still up?_ " Shiro's voice came out of Pidge's phone.

"Shiro! It's Keith!"

" _Where's Lance?_ "

"With me, that's why I called. He's alone."

" _Shit. I'll go f-_ "

" _LANCE!_ " Keith's voice cut Shiro off.

" _Found him! He's heading towards the hangars! Get Lance there, I'll get to Keith!_ "

"On it!" Pidge hung up and grabbed Lance's arm. "C'mon!"

"Pidge! What's happening with Keith?!"

She didn't answer him, but once she knew he was running at her pace, Pidge let go of his wrist and led the way to the Lions.

Hunk and Coran, both in their PJs, were waiting for the two at the entrance. Hunk was wringing his hands together as Coran gave Lance a sad smile.

"What's happening?!" Lance yelled.

"Shiro! Got _OFF_ me!" he heard Keith yell.

Without a second though, Lance ran into the hangar. Allura was blocking his view to Keith and Shiro. When he reached her, he saw Shiro on Keith's back with Keith pinned on his stomach. His hand was extending in front of him, reaching for his red bayard.

"Shiro! I swear to God I'm going to kill you if you don't-"

"Just calm down first." Shiro noticed Lance and shot him a sad smile. "Lance."

"Lance!" Keith yelled, turning his head towards his boyfriend.

Lance's eyes widened when Keith's desperate ones locked with his. "What's going on?"

"Nothing anymore," Shiro said, slowly getting off his younger brother.

Keith roughly shoved his brother off his back the moment Shiro's weight on him felt lighter. The Red Paladin jumped on his feet and ran to Lance, grabbing him by the shoulders and his eyes darting over Lance's body.

"Are you okay?!" Keith asked, his voice frantic.

"Keith, I'm fine. But seriously," Lance placed his hands on Keith's shoulders and gently held him back. "What's with you? All of you?"

Lance glanced around the hangar, everyone was avoiding his eyes. His eyebrows pulled together, a frown on his lips.

"Guys?"

"It's late everyone," Coran said, placing a hand on Lance's shoulder. "Let's call it a night."

"But-"

"Lance, please," Shiro cut him. His eyes were pleading with the younger Paladin. "Let's get to bed."

Lance sighed. "Alright."

Everyone slowly filed out of the hangar. Pidge complaining about dropping her alien Cherry Blasters running and Hunk chuckling. Coran and Allura walked out, she sending him a smile but her eyes held a sad glint to them. Shiro placed a hand on Keith's shoulder and whispered something to him that was inaudible to Lance.

"No promises," Keith said, pulling himself from Shiro's arm.

The older Paladin sighed and walked past the two. "Goodnight Boys."

"Night Shiro," Lance said, watching the door slide shut behind him. Lance looked over to his boyfriend. "The hell Keith?"

"What? I didn't know where you were!" Keith said.

"Doesn't mean you have to wake the entire castle!"

"I was worried!"

The glared at each other for a good minute until Lance sighed, breaking it.

The Blue Paladin turned around to the doors. "C'mon, let's go to bed."

"Together?"

Lance raised his eyebrows in surprise and turned back to Keith. Said teen had his left arm across his chest, gripping his right elbow. His gaze was set on the ground and his right thumb was rubbing his index finger in that weird self-comforting thing.

"Of course together Keith. I'm not gonna _not_ move in with you just because of this."

A smile found its way on Keith's lips and she shyly looked up to Lance. Lance found himself smiling with him as he held out his hand to Keith.

The Red Paladin went up to him and grabbed the extended hand. The Blue Paladin gripped it and led the two of them out of the hangar and to Lance's room.

"I'm sorry…'bout freaking out."

"No worries. I guess it's still fresh," Lance said, waving his free hand. "Me getting utterly-"

Keith's tightening grip on Lance's hand cut him off. Lance looked over to his boyfriend.

"Babe?"

"I…don't want to think about that day," Keith said, his eyes in a glare fixed on the ground in front of them. "I want us to move on from it."

Lance breathed out, his lips pulling into a tight line. He brought their joined hands and twisted them in order to place a light kiss on Keith's knuckles.

"Alright Keith. Let's go to sleep, yeah?"

"Yeah."

They got to their (Lance's) room and were cuddling back on the bed again, Lance holding Keith close to him. Keith was drifting off but Lance was thinking of how frantic Keith was.

"Hey Keith?"

"Hm?"

"I'll leave you a note next time I leave you alone like tonight, 'kay? Or a text."

Keith cuddled a bit closer to Lance. "Sounds good to me," he answered, voice heavy with sleep.

Lance placed a kiss on Keith's head before he let sleep take him.

* * *

Keith's clinginess only got worse from that night. Lance was never out of Keith's sight, unless he needed to use the bathroom or to shower. Even then, Keith would wait outside the door for him like a lost puppy. At least Keith wouldn't freak out if he wondered off by himself as Lance would send him texts of where he was and Keith wound run to his side once he knew Lance's location.

Keith would drag Lance to his solo training sessions to keep an eye on him. He would watch Lance play video games (what used to be Lance's use of his solo time). He made Shiro force them to be ill-fitted partners on a mission, which almost ended horribly.

The only time Lance would have time to 'himself' was with any of the others. Though Keith forced them to send him updates every hour.

It was during one of those times about nine days after Lance woke up when he was with Pidge and Hunk when he asked why.

They were in the kitchen. Hunk was making something new and Lance was his guinea pig. Pidge was there for company, sitting in her spot on the counter and on her laptop with her phone next to her foot.

Pidge's phone went off, she glanced down and sighed as she picked it up and tapped on it.

Lance stared at she finished typing something and set her phone back down. "Keith?"

She huffed out a breath. "You'd think he's be paying attention to the meeting in the Blade's base with Shiro. But no…" A sad smile formed on her lips. "Yeah, it was Keith."

Lance let out a huff. "It's been almost two weeks. I figured he'd be out of this rut by now."

"I wouldn't worry about it too much Buddy," Hunk said. "Everyone's different."

Lance gave Hunk a hard look. "You know something." He turned to Pidge, narrowing his eyes. "You _both_ know something."

Pidge's head was tilted down, aimed at her laptop, but she glanced up towards Lance over the rims of her glasses.

"We're not going to tell you Lance," she said. Pidge's eyes went back to the screen in front of her. "You have to figure it out on your own if Keith's not gonna tell you. It's not our place to say."

"Just tell me!" Lance said. "The faster I know what the hell's wrong with Keith, the faster I can get everything back to normal."

Hunk sighed, "This isn't something that will get fixed instantly Lance."

Lance looked over to his best friend. Hunk had his arms crossed over his apron, a sad expression was on his face.

"Probably letting time take it course is the best thing for Keith," he said. "Just stay by his side and Keith will get better."

"But Hunk, he won't _leave me alone!_ And don't get me wrong. I love him dearly and love spending time with Keith. But I want some time to myself, _without_ leaving a babysitter to keep tabs on me for him."

"Lance, are you serious about your relationship with Keith?" Pidge asked.

Lance turned to look at the youngest Paladin. She was full on glaring at him. Her jaw clenched tightly.

Lance was taken back by the intensity of Pidge's glare. He'd only seen that look twice. The first time was when Matt was used as a bargaining chip during a mission together. The second time was that mission of Dori where Keith was seriously hurt from saving Lance from that bomb the rogue sentry set off.

"More than anything," Lance said, clenching his hand into a tight fist.

"Then act like it," she said coldly. "You're so fucking blind to-"

"Pidge. Give him a break," Hunk said.

"It's true Hunk and you know it!" Pidge yelled.

"The hell you talking about Pidge?" Lance yelled.

Pidge opened her mouth to open but Allura interrupted over the PA system.

" _Pidge, Hunk, Lance, start heading over to the Black Lion's hangar. Shiro and Keith are coming back from the meeting now._ "

Pidge closed her laptop and hopped off the counter as Hunk took off his apron.

"Pidge, I-"

"If you hurt Keith, I swear to whatever God out there you'd wish you were still in the pod," Pidge said, shooting him a glare before walking out the kitchen.

"I know that she and Keith are close, I didn't know they were this close," Lance said, feeling slightly faint.

Hunk sighed and gave Lance a pat on his back. "Let's hope Keith gets better before Pidge kicks your ass."

* * *

It was at the two-week mark when Lance finally had it with Keith.

The Paladins and Allura were finished with their daily training exercises with Coran overseeing their progress.

"Great work today Team," Shiro said. "Though Keith, you should tighten your defense on your left when Hunk's there, alright?"

"Got it."

"Man I'm beat!" Pidge said, stretching her arms in front of her. "And hungry."

"I'll making dinner then," Hunk said. "I'm thinking of using those weird grey noodles and almost chicken meatballs to make…space grey spaghetti and alien almost chicken…chicken meatballs."

"Sounds good Hunk," Allura said.

"I'll come and help," Coran said.

"Well, I'm gonna hit the showers before dinner," Lance said.

"Wait up! I'll come with," Keith said.

Lance's smile fell and was replaced with an annoyed frown. He turned around and raised an eyebrow at Keith.

"Thought you were gonna stay and train some more with Shiro, like always before dinner."

"We could always come back after," Keith said, waving his hand dismissively.

"Just do it now when I'm in the shower," Lance said, his tone getting more frustrated.

"Sounds like you don't want me in the showers with you," Keith laughed, oblivious to Lance's temper slowly heating up. "It's not like I'm watching your every move in there or joining you…Unless, you want me to."

A sly smirk was on Keith's lips, and usually one would also be on Lance's which would cause Pidge to groan about how gross they were or Allura would lecture them on keeping private intimacies _private_. But Lance was getting irritated at Keith's seemingly permanent-clinginess, so a frown was on his lips.

The sights of Lance's frown made Keith dropped his smirk. "You…don't want me to follow."

"No Keith, I don't want you following me to the showers. And I don't want you following my every single move. I don't want to be dragged to your late-night training sessions! I don't want the others to be my damn babysitter, reporting back to you!"

"Lance," Pidge said, her voice so low it almost sounded like a growl.

Lance shot her a glare before looking back to Keith's confused expression.

"Keith, I just want to have space between us again."

"And I just want to make sure your safe Lance," Keith said.

"I can take care of myself, Keith! I don't want or need you to baby me!"  
"I know that Lance!" Keith let out a deep breath. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked away from Lance's heated glare. "But, what happened on Darem, I can't stand-"

"Can stand that I don't need you to come in and save the day?" Lance interjected.

"What?! No! Lance, I don't want what happened-"

"What happened on Darem was two weeks ago Keith, more than enough to get over it!"

"Lance! That's enough!" Shiro warned.

"I'm right though! I'm fine and _very_ capable of holding my own. Keith, why can't you back off?"

"You want me to back off? Fine," Keith said. He walked past Lance. "You have your freedom Lance."

Lance sighed, turning around to grab Keith's hand. "Keith, that's not what I meant."

The moment Lance touched Keith, the Red Paladin ripped his arm away from the Blue Paladin like it burned.

"Fuck off Lance," Keith said, venom in his voice.

With that, Keith marched out of the training room. Hunk followed, yelling his name.

"Keith!" Lance yelled, making his way to follow him. Something held him back from his right shoulder. "Huh?"

A fist connected with Lance's right cheek, the surprise of it knocking Lance off his feet. His eyes landed on a pair of green and white boots.

"The hell Pidge?!" Lance yelled, shooting a glare at her.

His anger dissipated at the sight of tears brimming over her hazel eyes and streaming down her cheeks.

"The fuck is wrong with _you_ Lance?!" she yelled before running out the door, following Keith and Hunk.

"Lance!" Allura's voice boomed, making said teen to flinch on instinct. " _That_ …was uncalled for."

"But, I'm right…Right?"

"No Lance, you're not." Shiro's voice was low, cold, and distant. "Pidge warned you, _I_ warned you. But you didn't listen."

Lance looked up, Shiro's glare was fiery and hard. "But Shiro-"

"No Lance, this wasn't something that could have been easily fixed. Keith needs time and, more importantly, your understanding.

"Now what progress Keith's made since you were _placed_ in the pod, no matter however small it was, is gone because of your little stunt just now!"

"Shiro, I didn't know how bad it was! No one would tell me! Not even Keith wo-"

"And that was _his_ choice when to tell you, not ours."

Shiro's hard glare broke and he closed his eyes, bringing a hand to rub them. He sighed.

"We'll talk about it later, okay? Not now though," Shiro said, patting Lance's shoulder. "I gotta make sure my reckless little brother doesn't do anything-you know-reckless."

Shiro ran out of the training room, Coran and Allura following, leaving Lance alone with the stinging pain of Pidge's punch.

But somehow, the pain on his cheek was nothing compared to how Lance had hurt Keith almost beyond repair.

...

Hunk was holding an ice pack to Lance's cheek in the dining room when Shiro returned from checking up on Keith. Lance perked up, gently pushing Hunk's hand away from his face.

"How's Keith?" Lance asked as Shiro took his seat next to Allura.

The older Paladin had an unreadable look on his face, but Lance could swear that Shiro's eyes were sad.

"He's with Pidge, she'll probably come by to grab food for herself and Keith."

"I'll make extra plates for them," Hunk said. He placed the ice pack in Lance's hand before heading back to the kitchen to fix up Keith and Pidge's plates.

Lance gripped the ice pack in his hand. "You guys…think I should go talk to him?"

Allura huffed out a breath. "You _really_ think that's a good idea Lance?"

"No. But I want to fix this before I lose him for good!"

"Lance," Shiro said, "right now, the best thing both of you is time. When Keith's ready to talk to, he'll find you."

"That's right. You two need to cool off a bit before having a serious heart-to-heat," Coran said. "For now, let's eat."

Hunk walked back in and placed a tray with two plates on Pidge's spot at the table before sitting next to Lance. "Let's dig in."

Everyone started eating as Lance stared blankly at his grey noodles and almost meatballs. He sighed, switching the icepack to his left hand so he could eat with his right.

After a few minutes of idle chatter from the others, the doors opened. Lance perked up, thinking it was Keith.

It wasn't, Pidge walked in with her head down.

"Hey Pidge," Hunk said. "I made plates for you and Keith."

Pidge looked up. "Thanks Hunk." Her eyes glances over to Lance next to him. Her eyes darkened when she met his. "Asshole."

She walked closer to the table to grab the tray, and sent one last death glare to Lance before walking out.

Lance sighed, "She's never gonna let me get close to Keith, is she?"

"Probably not Buddy," Hunk said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

It was well after lights out when Lance saw Pidge again that night.

He was hanging out at the pool, just floating around and thinking about how he essentially drove Keith to break up with him, and had lost track of time.

Lance was walking towards his and Keith's room when Pidge walked out of it, holding a box of Keith's clothes. She looked up at Lance when she heard his footsteps.

Her face first hardened to an angry look before it contorted to a conflicted one. But Pidge's eyes held sadness in them as she gripped the box a little tighter.

"Keith's staying in his old room, for now at least. And since he doesn't know how long this was gonna last," Pidge said, pausing to bounce the box a bit in her arms to reposition it, "he asked me to grab some clothes for him."

Lance's lips pulled into a think line as his right hand held his left wrist loosely. _It really_ is _like a damn breakup._

"Oh, uh…can I see what you got?" Lance asked.

"Pft. Want to see if Keith's snatching his hoodies back from you?" Pidge asked, walking over to him.

"No."

Lance opened the box, shuffling through it. Most of the things Pidge picked for Keith was just clothes. His jacket, shirts, a couple pairs of pants, and underwear and socks. Lance frowned.

"You're missing some stuff."

"Keith only asked for clothes."

"Of course he did," Lance huffed out, moving past Pidge to his room. "C'mon, it's only a few things."

Pidge followed him back into his room. Lance first went to the bed next to the only window. The window dipped, forming a little shelf where some trinkets Lance and Keith had collected. Lance grabbed a purple box that had a black button on top.

"Keith's rash and would only bug you with the basics," Lance said, placing the box on top of the box of clothes.

"What's with the box?"

"A light projector. He gets nightmares sometimes, it calms him down whenever he sleeps."

"Ah."

Lance went to the desk to the side that had Keith's art stuff. He was bound to get bored without Lance there to entertain him, right? He grabbed the black notebook and the small red pouch that held Keith's pens and markers, going back to Pidge and placing them next to the light projector.

"That it?" Pidge asked. "Keith's probably wondering where I am."

"One last thing," Lance said. He walked to his closet. "Keith _sometimes_ likes to sleep in his favourite sweater from my sweaters, so I'll send it with you."

He pulled out blue hoodie. The hood was in the shape of a shark's head with white foam teeth around the top part of the hood. On the front of the hoodie had a cartoon shark giving a thumbs (fins up with the words 'You're fin-tastic' on it.

He turned around to show off the article of clothing, receiving a disgusted look from Pidge.

" _That's_ Keith's favourite sweater you own?"

"Believe it or not, Keith loves shitty puns," Lance said, folding the sweater and putting it over the things he gave Pidge to give to Keith.

"Ha, it's almost like you didn't just ruin your relationship hours ago."

"Pidge." Lance's eyebrows furrowed together. "Please."

His face was probably pitiful since Pidge's glare was replaced with a sad gaze.

She made her way to the door, stopping for a few seconds.

"I'm sorry for punching you," she said. "But you hurt Keith. Bad Lance.

"I do want you two to make up. As much as I am utterly disgusted by your PDA, I'm happy seeing you guys happy."

Pidge sighed, throwing her head back.

"I'll…talk to Keith for you. To speed things up," she said. "It's also kinda his fault for not communicating with you better."

Lance felt tears pricking his eyes. "Wow, thanks Pidge. I thought you'd hat-"

"Don't get me wrong McClain." Pidge glanced over her shoulder, shooting Lance a sly smile. "You'll owe me big for this."

With that, Pidge walked out, the door sliding close on her smile.

"Tch." Lance let a smile form on his lips. "Of course you would."

* * *

The next few days involved Lance trying to get Keith alone. But Allura, in her protective mind, would drag him with her for some 'bonding time'. Shiro's older brother instincts would kick in and he would distract Keith with training. At least Pidge, who made an unofficial pact to help him get back together with Keith, would let him know let him know now to bother Keith.

Coran was really the only person (other than Hunk, of course) who wouldn't drag Keith away for some bull-filled excuse whenever Lance tried to talk. Hunk would hang out with Keith, making him a guinea pig, which gave Lance the _perfect_ opportunity to talk to his beloved. And it as only then Keith would make up his own excuse to leave the room.

Keith didn't necessarily give Lance the silent treatment, he would talk to him on his on volition. But when he did, he would do the bare minimum during training or a brief one-word response to a question Lance asked him directly.

Nights weren't good for Keith from what Lance was told. Shiro had told him the first night apart Keith had a nightmare and made Shiro turn on the light projector. Keith fell asleep almost instantly when the stars and moons began swirling the room. Pidge said that the next night Keith crashed in her room after a video fame marathon and was tossing slightly and mumbling about something but stopped once she dropped Lance's shark sweater on him. Cuddling into it even.

Lance was happy that at least Keith was getting his sleep. He, on the other hand, barely got four hours of sleep every night since their fight.

Lance hadn't had a nightmare in years, he was maybe 11 or 12 the last time he had one. But the first night away from Keith, Lance got his first one since.

He sat up, breathing heavily, eyes wide with fear. One hand was tightly grasping his sheets while the other rubbed the itch of tears from his eyes.

It seemed real. The damned experiment and his messed face. The fear he felt being tossed around like a ragdoll. The iron taste of blood and the salty taste of sweat. The team's voices were all muffled, except one.

Keith's.

Keith was the one yelling. Yelling at Lance to wake up. And Lance did.

But he was alone when Lance woke, all he wanted was Keith next to him. But Keith wanted-needed-space right now. Lance wasn't going to cross the line his (ex) boyfriend made.

Squeaks to Lance's left brought him out of his thoughts. Lance looked down to see he mice on this thigh. Their noses were up and slightly twitching, worried in a way.

"Come to check up on me?" Lance asked, a tired smile forcing its way on his lips.

The mouse with blue fur and red eyes, Plachu, ran up Lance's arm, curling up on his shoulder. The others took the hint and followed up Lance's shoulder and huddled together, giving Lance the bit of comfort he needed.

He chuckled. "Thanks guys."

Lance felt tired but stayed up for another two hours before he noticed was drifting off. Gently taking the mice off his shoulder and placing them on his pillow before laying on his side next to them. He listened to their tiny breaths for another couple of minutes before his heavy eyes drooped close.

Lance only got a total of three hours and 25 minutes of sleep that night.

By the third night of same spiel, Lance gave up trying to get sleep. That's also when Shiro decided to talk to Lance about his now stand-still relationship with Keith.

Shiro found the younger Paladin on the sky deck, sitting in front of the window and staring out to the endless sea of stars.

"Hey," Shiro said, walking to where Lance was sitting.

Lance looked over to Shiro as he lowered himself next to him. "Hey." He wrapped the blanket on his shoulders closer to him.

"How are you doing?" Shiro asked, looking out of the window.

"I'm okay. How's Keith?" Lance's chest tightened at the mention of Keith.

A small smile formed on Shiro's lips. "Pidge never really leaves his side. But I think he welcomes it as a distraction."

"That's good."

Shiro looked over to Lance. "Seriously though, have you been taking care of yourself?"

"Ha, nothing gets passed you," Lance said. "Haven't been sleeping well."

"Because of Keith?"

"Nightmares of that mission…and of Keith." Lance sighed. "I…think he kept them away when we were together."

Shiro chuckled. "Sounds like you two depend on each other a lot."

Lance nodded. "Yeah, we make… _made_ a great team."

"Lance. You and Keith still are a great team, just having a rough patch right now," Shiro said. "And, as much as I was disappointed in the way you handled things with him, Keith didn't handle it any better either.

"You know that Keith has trouble letting people in. His mom left him as an infant, his dad died when he was a kid. Hell, when I met him and gave him some sort of family, I get captured by the Galra and disappeared on him."

"But that wasn't your fault," Lance said. "You can't blame yourself for that."

"It still took a toll on Keith," Shiro said. "The point is that Keith has last so many people in his life and never _truly_ belong somewhere or to someone. Lance, almost losing you nearly shattered him."

Shiro paused, looking over to where Lance was bringing his knees to his chest. His forehead rested on his knees.

"Keith truly and _honestly_ loves you Lance. And, sure the way he handled it was bad, but he's never had what he had with you."

"What?"

"Somewhere he belongs," Shiro said. He hung his head back, smiling softly to the ceiling. "Someone he belongs to, and vice versa."

Lance closed his eyes tightly. "I fucked up."

"Yeah, but you both haven't faced anything like this before."

"What do I do to fix it?"

"For starters, I'll talk to Pidge and Allura, let you guys have sometime alone to hash things out. You just need to say what's on your heart." Shiro got up, patting Lance's shoulder and turned to the door.

"Thanks Shiro."

"No worries Kiddo. Just try to get some sleep 'kay?"

"I'll try."

...

In complete honesty, Lance _did_ try to get some sleep. But the nightmare only got worse.

Instead of Lance being thrown around to an inch of his life, Keith was in his place. Keith was the one the creature was throwing around. Keith was the one dripping blood and getting bones crushed.

And Keith was calling out to Lance. And Lance was yelling to Keith, reaching out his hand to him. But every time Lance got close to Keith, he would get further away until shadows started swallowing Keith.

Lance sprinted towards Keith, stretching his arm as far as he could to get to him.

"KEITH!"

Lance woke up with tears in his eyes and his hand reaching to the ceiling.

He sighed. "Fuck it."

Lance sat up on his bed and reached over to his phone. He threw caution to the wind and sent Keith a text.

 **Lancey Lance:** _Hey_

That was a lie. Lance sent Keith a bunch of texts.

 **Lancey Lance:** _Soo…Imma be honest_

 **Lancey Lance:** _I can't sleep tonight_

 **Lancey Lance:** _Okay lie. I haven't been sleeping well since our fight_

 **Lancey Lance:** _But a got a really bad dream just now and I think I need to talk to someone._

 **Lancey Lance:** _And everyone else is either asleep or doesn't want to talk to me._

 **Lancey Lance:** _Soo…I guess I'd try my luck with you…_

 **Lancey Lance:** _Since you're a night owl._

Lance stared at the screen, knowing that he might've fucked up again by sending so many messages at once. He hoped that Keith wouldn't see it till morning after Lance dies of humiliation right now.

Lance's eyes widened when he saw Keith had read the messages and immediately jumped to his feet when Keith began writing a response back.

But, as always, Allura has horrible timing.

" _Paladins! We have an emergency! Get to your lions!_ "

Lance groaned as he saw that Keith had stopped typing. He dropped his phone on his pillow before changing out of his PJs and into his paladin armour.

Running out of his room and into the elevator that would take him to Blue and Red's hangars, Lance heard footsteps running after him. _His_ footsteps.

Keith ran into the elevator right before the door slid close behind him. The Red Paladin straightened up and stared at the closed door as they went down.

"Hey," Keith said.

Lance's eyes widened, glancing at Keith from the side. It was always surprising whenever Keith initiated a conversation.

"Hey."

"Thanks, uh, for giving Pidge the stuff, uh, you know," Keith said. He was bouncing his helmet in his hands. He was nervous. "You didn't have to…you know."

"It's no big deal," Lance said, placing a hand on the back of his neck. "I just wanted you to be as comfortable as possible." _With me not there._

"And I'm sorry-"

This was it, they were gonna make up. Though, Lance wanted to be the first to apologize. Keith deserved one so much more than he. But f it meant-

"-for not texting back."

Lance faltered. "Oh, un, nah. Allura's gotta have some sort of psychic power to interrupt us all the god damn time."

Keith huffed out a laugh, Lance smiled softly.

"Yeah, that's got to be it."

Silence settled between them.

 _This elevator's taking forever._

"You okay?"

"Huh?"

"You were rambling in your texts."

Lance looked over to Keith. His violet eyes bored into him. To an untrained eye, Keith's face seemed stoic with no emotion. But Lance, after being with Keith for so long (even before they had started dating) could tell Keith was worried by the slighted crooked frown, eyebrows drawing slightly together, and the intensity of his stare.

"Uh…yeah. More or less," Lance lied, looking back to the closed door. "Sorry about that."

"You sure Lance?"

"Yeah." Lance smiled sadly. "Don't worry about it."

They arrived at Red's hangar first and the Red Paladin stepped out. He turned around to face Lance, his violet eyes filled with worry.

"Stay safe Sharpshooter."

Lance's breathing hitched for a second before he caught himself and flashed Keith a toothy grin and a thumbs up.

"You too Samurai!"

Keith flashed a smile as the elevator door closed. Lance leaned up against the wall as the elevator moved towards Blue's hangar.

 _I didn't fuck up my chances with him!_

When he got to Blue's hangar and out of the elevator, Lance's phone pinged. Lance's mouth went agape when he saw a message from Keith under the multiple ones he had sent.

 **Keefers:** _We'll talk after the mission_

...

And they would _definitely_ have a talk.

 _Dammit Keith!_ Lance thought as he gripped Blue's controls in his hands while his lion landed in its hangar.

The mission was supposed to be a simple escort for a rebellion supply ship. That is, until Galra fighters showed up and forced the team to break formation. While Shiro and Hunk, having lions with high defense, hung back to protect the ship while Keith, Lance, and Pidge distract the Galra fighters.

And everything was going smoothly, until Keith took a hit for Lance. The Red Paladin waved it off, saying the mission came first. But Lance wavered over him until the battle ended with Allura using the laser canons to clear out the fighters enough to let the supply ship warp out of the system.

Lance ran out of Blue, heading over to the neighbouring hangar. Red's.

The door to Red opened just as Keith was exiting his lion's mouth. Lance, in a side note, deducted that the video feed in the lions just make everything look worse as Keith's head injury looked like a small scratch.

But that didn't ease Lance's frustration with his (ex) boyfriend.

"Keith! The hell was that?!"

Said teen sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Are you seriously going this after I saved your ass?"

"Yes, I am."

Lance stopped in front of Red, waiting for Keith to get closer to him. The Blue Paladin puffed out his chest, fuming with anger. Keith looked up at him, flinching at the intensity of Lance's glare, before looking down.

"Look. You were in trouble."

"And I don't need you to jump in!"

"Lance, I saved your life and that's that. Let's move on."

"I didn't ask you to risk your _life_!"

"But that's what we do Lance!"

"What do you-"

Keith raised a hand, putting it on Lance's cheek before giving him a quick peck on the lips. Lance's train of thought was completely derailed.

"After the mission on Darem, I didn't want you to get hurt like that every again. That's why-"

"You stayed close," Lance finished.

Keith let out a forced laugh. "Yeah, I probably should've explained that. I'm sorry 'bout that."

A sad smile formed on Lance's lips as he shook his head. He grabbed Keith's free hand, pulling him closer, and wrapped his arms around the other.

" _I'm_ the one who should be sorry, Idiot."

Lance felt Keith's hands move to gently weave his fingers at the ends of Lance's hair and the other settled on his lower back.

"You didn't know what was happening in my head," Keith said, his head nuzzled against the nape of Lance's neck. "I didn't want you to worry about me."

"To hell with that Keith," Lance said, pushing him away slightly.

They were still close enough that Lance pressed his forehead against Keith's, raven locks tickling the brunet slightly.

"You're allowed to worry about me but I can't do the same for you?"

Keith pouted, "When you put it that way it sounds stupid."

Lance laughed, "Because it is Babe."

"My logic was perfectly sound in my head."

Lance placed a soft kiss on Keith's forehead before resting his chin on top of the other's head. "We're a team, on the battlefield _and_ off it Keith. If you're worried 'bout me, I wanna know so I can ease it. And I'll do the same for you, deal Babe?"

Keith wrapped his arms around Lance's neck, pulling him down and placed a kiss on Lance's nose.

"Deal Love."

Lance grinned widely before slamming his lips on Keith's who held tighter.

They stood like that for a couple minutes before Pidge interrupted them with a loud 'ew' echoing in Red's hangar. Lance shot a hard glare to their intruding teammates.

"Shut up Gremlin!" Lance yelled.

"Your PDA is still gross, even after _all_ this time," she said.

"Now, now Pidge. Think about it this way, you don't have to deal with Mopey Keith anymore," Shiro said with a sly glint in his eyes.

"Ah." Pidge looked at Keith before a mug grin appeared on her lips and shrugged. "Guess that's a win."

"Awe Babe," Lance said, pulling Keith closer, "ya really missed me."

A ferocious blush formed on Keith's face. "Shut up."

Lance laughed, throwing an arm around his boyfriend's neck and pecking his cheek.

"What d'ya say Samurai? Dinner date?"

Keith smiled, placing his around Lance's waist.

"Sounds good to me Sharpshooter."

* * *

 _ **EPILOGUE~1 week later**_

"And then I found my niece in the attic. Can you believe that Babe?! In the attic!" Lance yelled, a hand in Keith's and his free hand swinging around. "Just _imagine_ how mad my sister-in-law was with my brother after that."

Keith chuckled, smiling at Lance's story he'd swear he heard at least three different times. But that didn't matter, Keith liked hearing Lance talk.

Lance stopped talking, his hand that Keith wasn't holding went to the back of his neck. "Sorry, I'm talking too much again."

"I like listening to you Lance."

"Yeah…yeah I know, but…Sometimes I think you'll get bored of me…talking."

Keith sighed, letting go of Lance's hand only to wrap it around Lance's neck. He tugged them closer to each other, Keith putting his head on Lance's shoulder.

"I will _never_ get tired of you Lance," Keith said. "I love you and that'll never change."

Lance smiled, tears prickling his eyes. He brought his left hand up to the ends of Keith's hair, running his fingers through it until they grazed Keith's scalp.

"Thanks Keith."

"Anytime Love."

Lance's eyes flickered down to Keith's lips and he bit his own. Keith took the hint and leaned into Lance as the other teen did the same. Their lips nearly met when Allura interrupted them as usual.

" _Paladins! To the training deck!_ "

"Ugh!" Lance let out, throwing his head back. "Does she secretly hate us or something?!"

Keith laughed, quickly placing a kiss on Lance's cheek before dragging him to the training deck.

"Let's go, Sharpshooter, the faster we get there, the faster we can go cuddle in bed."

"Yeah, yeah."

Despite Lance's annoyed tone in his voice, he smiled widely.

When they got to the training deck, Keith and Lance were the only ones in the darkened room. Looking around, the two couldn't find anything suspicious in case Pidge was playing a prank.

" _Good, you're both here._ " Coran's voice went through the PA. " _Keith, I need you on the viewing gallery. Lance, stay down there in the centre._ "

"Got it."

Keith turned to the stairs along the far side of the room.

"What do you think's going on?" Lance asked.

Keith looked over his shoulder and shrugged. "Don't know," he said before going up the stairs.

Lance tapped the floor with a fidgety foot and his arms crossing his chest. He stood like that for what felt like forever before his restlessness got the better of him.

"The hell's taking so long Guys?!"

The moment right after Lance's outburst, the room lit up with maze walls forming before blinking for a few seconds and disappearing.

" _Ask, and you will receive._ " Pidge's voice echoed in the room.

"Really? We're doing the maze?" Lance asked.

" _Uh-huh._ "

"We beat every level of the maze Pidge."

" _Yep. But not with me tinkering around with the program._ "

Lance scoffed. "Give me your best shot Pidgeon. I bet me and Keith will beat the shit outta this maze."

" _Language Lance._ " Shiro.

Lance turned to the gallery where the team were waiting behind Pidge at the control panel.

"Sorry Dad."

" _Also, Keith's not helping you_ ," Pidge said.

"What?! That's not fair!"

"Relax _Sharpshooter, I'm putting the maze on Level 1. For the sake of everyone else, of course. We don't wanna see you suffer_ too _much now._ "

Lance sighed and started stretching out his arms. "Geez, at least the first level's easy enough to get through on your own. But…where ya getting at Pidge?"

"Well _, remember that lil' favour you owe me?_ "

Lance felt the blood drain from his face. _Fuck._ "Yeah?"

" _And ya know how I said if you hurt Keith, you'd have to face my_ unimaginable _punishment?_ "

 _Double fuck._ "Uh…huh?"

" _Pay back time, Bee-yotch!_ "

Pidge pressed a button and machine guns appeared from the panels underneath the glass of the gallery.

" _Meet Tessie, on my left, and Eddie, on my right._ " Pidge leaned back in her chair, folding her hands on her lap. " _They'll be assisting me in dealing your punishment today. The goal is to get out of the maze as my two new friends here take shots at you._ "

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Lance yelled.

" _I never kid Lance._ " Pidge had a dark look in her eyes.

" _Are you sure this is safe Pidge?_ " Hunk asked while fidgeting with his hands. " _Those machine guns look pretty heavy duty._ "

" _Don't fret Hunk_ ," Allura said with a smile. " _Pidge and I have modified them to shoot electric blasts instead of plasma ones. Each shot should only send a mild electrocution that last about two seconds._ "

Allura looked down at Lance and her eyes held an angry look as she locked eyes with his.

" _Though, I can't_ truly _say he won't be horrendously effected by multiple shocks._ "

" _Allura!_ " Hunk yelled.

 _Angry Allura is a vengeful spirit_ , Lance thought, cringing slightly.

Lance turned to one of the two sane people in this whole castle.

"Shiro! The _bestest_ Space Dad in the _entire_ universe! You can't _actually_ be letting these two evil scientists do this evil, right?!"

Shiro simply shrugged. " _You have to face your responsibilities. And as your Space Dad, I have to see to it that you do._ "

"SHIRO!"

" _No one can save you now Lancey Lance_ ," Pidge said. " _Just shut up and take your punishment like a good paladin._ "

"Keith!" Lance stared down his boyfriend with desperation. "C'mon! Tell them this is ridiculous Babe!"

Keith kept his arms crossed and tilted his head to the side. " _I would, if I didn't agree. Suffer for your stupid actions_ Babe."

"Keith…My Bud…My Best Pal…"

" _Ohohoho_ ," Pidge laughed. " _It's punishment time Sharpshooter._ "

"My Man? Space Ranger Partner? Love of my life?"

Lance's shrieks as well as a mix of electric shocks and thunderous blasts echoed throughout the viewing gallery as Pidge, Allura, Shiro and Keith passed around high-fives.

 _ **END**_


End file.
